Nostalgia
by Any Unborn Child
Summary: Drabble/One-Shot. There is something that keeps them together. Something that helps them hang on.


Nostalgia

By Any Unborn Child

_**(Disclaimer: Tsubasa and its wonderful characters are not mine. I love it to death though.) **_

_Sora no hate made mou sugu  
Sabishii taiko ga hibiku koro  
Fui ni sukitooru mune no  
Aganai ni mimi wo katamukete_

_Around the time the lonely sound of drums  
echoes to the end of the sky  
Suddenly my heart becomes transparent  
I listen to its redemption_

In the little group of theirs…

Consisting of Syaoran,

Sakura,

Fai,

Kurogane,

And Mokona…

There is something that keeps them together.

Something that helps them hang on.

Something that gets them through one day to the next.

_Yasashisa no furisosogu  
aki no hi no yuugure ni  
Doushite umare mo shirazu  
Setsunasa wa komi ageru  
Mayowazu ni aruketara  
tooku made yukeru no ni  
Kareta namida  
no shijima de  
Utai tsudukeru  
nostalgia_

_At the autumn dusk  
when tenderness showers down  
Why does bitter-sweetness  
well up in me,  
not knowing where it was born?  
I could go farther if I were able  
to walk without getting lost  
In the silence of exhausted tears  
I keep on singing  
nostalgia_

This force drives them to the brink of insanity.

They wrack their brains and senses on what was,

And not what will be.

It also drives them to better themselves.

To search far and wide for the key to the salvation of their loved ones….

To regain something lost many moons ago…

To leave places and people far behind and never look back…

To go back to the place called home…

To help those who need it the most…

To make the future right.

_Douka shinjinaide ite  
Watashi no namida mo tameiki mo  
Kitto hito yori mo sukoshi  
Hakanai kimochi ga suki na dake dakara_

_Please don't believe  
my tears nor sighs  
I just cherish these fleeting feelings  
a little better than others do_

There are a lot of things that they wish they could take back.

There are a lot of things that they wish they said or did in the first place.

There is a lot of regret.

There is a lot of rejoice.

The forces that drive them are no more than what makes the human condition.

They make themselves forget.

They make themselves remember.

They want to remember.

They want to forget.

Whatever else is there, they confront it.

In their own special ways.

_Aozameta madogiwa de  
shinobi naku senritsu wa  
Shiawase no kage nokoshite  
ai no yume wo tomurau  
Hitori zutsu aruketara  
tooku made yuketa kana  
Furikaeru shiroi hoho ni  
Kuchidukeru no wa  
nostalgia_

_By the pale window,  
the melody shed silent tears  
and mourn the dream of love,  
leaving behind the shadow of happiness  
I wonder we could've come farther  
if we had been able to walk separately  
It kisses the white cheek  
that is looking back  
nostalgia_

They try their best with their own inherited resolve.

They try their hardest with their own wishes and dreams.

They dream and dream and dream,

And wish and wish and wish.

They fight with all that they can muster.

They don't fight at all.

_Yasashisa no furisosogu  
aki no hi no yuugure ni  
Kiete yukitaku naru yona  
sabishi sa wo amayakasu  
Mayowazu ni aruketara  
tooku made yuke takana  
Fuka sugiru sora no shita  
Utai tsudukeru  
nostalgia_

_At the tender twilight of an autumn day,  
it rains softly  
Upon my loneliness  
With which I would disappear  
I have to walk, without straying,  
to reach the distance  
Underneath the sky so blue  
I continue to sing the song of  
nostalgia_

There is a lot that they have to face.

Their hopes.

Their dreams.

Their failures.

Their own fates.

They will have to face those they have lost, and others they have gained.

Whatever the case,

They will do it together.

In the midst of nostalgia.

_**Fin**_

_**(A/N: I really love Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona. They work so well as a team, in spite of their own demons, and they manages to work together to fix themselves, and each other. The lyrics in this fic are from the song "Nostalgia" by FictionJunctionYUUKA. It's a great song, and I hope you take a listen.) **_


End file.
